narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Creche
The Royal Creche (ロイヤルたくじしょ, Roiyaru Takujisho) is a very huge orphanage house located on a high mountain in the Central Rōran. It is the only orphanage house in Rōran and also the largest in the whole world. It has four entrances, five main buildings, countless floors and one thousand seven hundred rooms —not included the halls and main office rooms— in total. Background Founded by an unnamed Queen from decades ago, it was built in the Central Rōran to protect the orphans who were wandering around aimlessly and helplessly. The whole construction was led by Tenie Taishi — who had became the most famous architect in the ancient times of Rōran after he finished the construction of this creche. His perfect planning rendered the building from any degeneration, not even a single cent is spent on the repairs and its record is still advancing in the current time. According to the history book recorded, Tenie's plan was initially rejected due to his proposal of a very high budget for the extremely costly resources. However, the Central Queen decided to pass his request without any reasonable justification. After a couple of years, he was accused and sentenced to death alongside his tiny clan for violation of betraying the country. The truth behind was he fell in love with the Queen and they loved each other deeply, however, the Royal Family afraid that it would affect their reputation so they ordered the guards to make him and his clan to "disappear" in the world forever. Coincidentally, the day of his death is the same with his own birthday, his lover —the Queen— and also the birth of the Royal Creche. Since then, Taishi Clan was forgotten until Guoxing revealed it to the public, causing an uproar and he conquered the Central Rōran easily. Building Info The large creche is divided into five section; four are named on the Four Symbols and the middle one is named as the fifth Guardian Beast. Each section is accompanied with one main building and some scattering towers attached on the mountain except the central one. All the scattering towers is linked to its main building through a hidden route within the mountain. Each Four Symbol building has 400 rooms and a hall while the central building has 100 rooms designated for the staffs. It is notable that most orphans are placed on their on respective region building except when the building is fully occupied but it has never happened in the entire history of the Royal Creche. * Building of the Azure Dragon (Eastern) * Building of the Black Tortoise (Northern) * Building of the Vermillion Bird (Southern) * Building of the White Tiger (Western) * Building of the Yellow Dragon (Central) Four Symbol Building Each Four Symbol building has 400 rooms scattered unequally on various floors. Each room is quite small —has a bunk bed with one bathroom and table— and is the home for the orphans. Only two people are allowed to stay in one room and each of them will be granted one key. Orphans are placed on the room randomly according to gender, except if there are siblings where they will placed together regardless of gender. Orphans can also request for room changing with the staff if they have any problem staying with their roommates. Each Four Symbol building has a hall, which is big enough to sustain 1000 persons. It served as the daily assembly hall for the orphans and used by the staff for announcement. Most of the times, it is used to announce some minor details due to the fact that all the important announcement is made on the Central Hall every week. The hall is occupied with 1000 unmovable chairs and a big stage. Central Building The rooms of the Central building are only 100 in total, however, they are much more larger compares to the others. The size of the room is varied and the each room is designated for different function. Twenty of the rooms are deluxe rooms while the eighty are normal rooms, located on all the floors of the huge middle castle. Each room is fully occupied with the essential and some luxury equipment and it is intended for the stay of around eight peoples. The hall of the Central building is very huge, capable of maintaining all the people in the Royal Creche. The main function of the hall is to used as weekly assembly hall for the orphans and also daily meeting hall for the staffs. The hall possesses enough chairs for all the people and also countless set of backup chairs for the guests and staffs.